Love Between Me and You
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan yang satu tanpa yang lain. Harapan mereka adalah supaya mereka bisa terus bersama selamanya. Chap.1 Ga pinter bikin summary. Mind to read? Review, pleasee..
1. Sahabat

Sahabat adalah salah satu anugerah yang paling indah dalam kehidupan. Sahabat selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Susah maupun senang. Sedih maupun tertawa. Suka maupun duka.

Sahabat sejati tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sahabat sejati selalu menerimamu apa adanya. Sahabat sejati tidak segan-segan menegurmu untuk kesalahanmu. Sahabat sejati memelukmu di setiap badai permasalahanmu.

Sahabat adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau miliki.

**.**

_Dedicated for my special bestfriend._

**.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hak milik saya hanyalah ide cerita ini.

Rated : T

Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan yang satu tanpa yang lain. Harapan mereka adalah supaya mereka bisa terus bersama selamanya.

**WARNING! OOC, gaje, abal, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Love Between Me and You**

**By: Felicia Rena**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like don't read**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**#1: Sahabat**

**.  
**

"SAKURAA! Kita berhasil! Kita diterima!" Sorakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan jabrik seperti duren itu begitu memekakkan gendang telinga seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Huuhh—Naruto, kamu bisa bikin aku jadi tuli nih!" Gerutu gadis pink yang dipanggil Sakura sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke telinganya.

"Hehehe... Iya, maaf deh, Sakura," kata Naruto cengengesan. "Aku kan senang sekali bisa satu sekolah sama kamu lagi."

"Gombal kamu!" Gerutu Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menoleh pada gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya,"Syukurlah kita bisa satu sekolah lagi ya, Hinata."

"Ya, Sakura. Aku sangat senang! Semoga nanti kita satu kelas ya," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, teme! Syukurlah kita bisa satu sekolah lagi ya," kata Naruto sambil merangkulkan lengannya pada pemuda berambut raven di sisi lainnya.

"Hn. Jangan pegang-pegang, dobe. Malu-maluin," kata pemuda raven itu sambil menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Huh! Kamu benar-benar dingin padaku, Sasuke. Apa artinya kedekatan kita selama ini?" Gumam Naruto berlebihan.

"Hentikan dobe! Kamu ini bisa membuat orang lain salah paham tahu!" Desis Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha..." Sakura dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua teman mereka itu.

"Tega sekali kalian malah menertawakanku," ujar Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"Hahahaha...Habisnya kalian ini selalu saja begitu. Kamu lucu, Naruto. Hahahaha," tawa Sakura.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang senang sekali ya, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan gaya menyelidiki.

"Tentu saja, Naruto! Sakura pasti senang karena bisa satu sekolah dengan Gaara. Iya kan, Sakura?" Goda Hinata.

Refleks rona merah menjalari kedua pipi putih Sakura. Gadis pink itu melemparkan pandangan awas- kau- nanti pada Hinata. Naruto membulatkan mulutnya sehingga membentuk huruf o mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Hahahaha! Begitu ya Sakura- chan? Senang sekali rupanya?" Ledek Naruto.

"Diam!" Seru Sakura yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Ehm. Sepertinya yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu sedang menuju kemari," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Jantungnya langsung berdebar cepat saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum manis terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

"Hai, Sakura."

"Gaa—Gaara- kun," balas Sakura gugup.

"Boleh kupinjam Sakura sebentar?" Tanya Gaara.

"Silahkan saja dibawa. Tapi tolong kembalikan dia dengan selamat atau kamu kembalikan dia sendiri pada ibunya," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sasukeee!"

"Hahaha... Bercanda kok, Sakura," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Huh! Kamu memang menyebalkan, Sasuke!" Gerutu Sakura. "Bye, Hinata!"

"Bye, Sakura!"

"Hei! Sakura! Kenapa tidak ada ucapan sampai nanti untukku?" Teriak Naruto saat Sakura mulai menjauh bersama Gaara. Pada akhirnya yang didapatkan oleh pemuda duren itu hanyalah jitakan di kepalanya dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kenapa menjitakku? Huh—awas kamu ya! Sini kupeluk!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hiihh—menjijikkan!"

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ya, Sakura. Kamu bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Aku bangga sekali padamu," ujar Gaara.

Gaara mengajak Sakura berkeliling Konoha High School. Sesekali Gaara menjelaskan letak-letak ruangan yang ada di sekolah itu. Gaara memang satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Jadi Gaara akan menjadi kakak kelas Sakura di Konoha High School ini.

"Terima kasih, Gaara- kun. Aku juga senang sekali bisa diterima di sekolah ini," ujar Sakura riang.

"Hahaha... Baik-baik ya disini, Sakura," kata Gaara sambil mengacak rambut panjang Sakura.

"Hei, jangan diberantakin dong! Aku kan sudah menghabiskan setengah jam waktuku untuk menyisirnya," gerutu Sakura.

"Setengah jam untuk menyisir rambut?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengangakat alisnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Oke. Aku cuma bercanda. Jangan lemot gitu dong, Gaara- kun."

"Hahahaha... Aku tahu kok, Sakura. Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Nanti tambah jelek loh," gurau Gaara.

"Huh! Biarin aja! Kalo aku jelek berarti kan Gaara- kun sukanya sama cewek jelek," ujar Sakura sambil tetap cemberut.

Gaara masih saja tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang justru sangat menggemaskan baginya. Gaara sudah ingin sekali mencubit hidung Sakura yang mancung itu.

"Kalo gitu kamu cantik deh. Cantiiiikk bangett," puji Gaara.

"Bilang gitu cuma biar kamu nggak dibilang suka sama cewek jelek kan?" Tuding Sakura.

"Ya nggaklah, Sakura sayang. Beneran kok kamu itu cantik. Sumpah deh," Gaara mulai mengeluarkan sejurus rayuan gombalnya.

Walaupun masih dengan bibir yang manyun, tapi rona merah masih sempat mampir memenuhi wajah Sakura. Gaara semakin gemas melihat Sakura yang memerah.

"Tuh kan merah! Senang ya dipuji sama aku?" Goda Gaara.

"Aaaahhh! Gaara- kun usiill dehh!" Seru Sakura yang wajahnya semakin memerah. "Aku mau pulang!"

"Beneran sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya. Aku sudah janji mau pergi belanja peralatan sekolah sama okaasan. Nanti aku ditunggu di rumah," kata Sakura.

"Hm. Pulang sama siapa?"

"Sasuke. Seperti biasa," jawab Sakura.

"Boleh ku antar?"

"Eh? Tapi Sasuke—?"

"Nanti biar aku yang bilang sama Sasuke," ujar Gaara. Kemudian pemuda itu merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Sakura. "Ayo!"

Malu-malu tapi mau, Sakura mengikuti Gaara yang membawanya keluar sekolah menuju parkiran dimana Sasuke menunggu Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Gaara saat dia menemukan sosok Sasuke sedang membaca buku.

Gaara melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa saat Gaara melepaskannya.

"Hn? Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Begini Sasuke, kali ini biarkan aku yang mengantar Sakura bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya pada Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tapi Sakura menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, bawa dia langsung ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan tidak kurang satu apapun. Bisa-bisa aku yang kena omelan nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Oke?" Kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha—Baiklah. Akan kubawa dia langsung pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat. Dan akan kupastikan juga dia tidak akan kehilangan satupun anggota tubuhnya," janji Gaara.

"Oke. Kalau begitu sana! Cepat bawa dia pergi," ujar Sasuke dengan gaya mengusir.

"Mengusirku, nih?" Sindir Sakura.

"Bagus kalau kamu tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir dan membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Gaara.

"Eh, iya. Bye, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa pink dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Apalagi yang bisa merusak kebahagiaannya sekarang? Dia berhasil masuk ke Konoha High School yang merupakan sekolah paling elit sekaligus yang persaingannya paling ketat di Konoha. Tentu saja hal ini juga membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga padanya. Selain itu—Sakura juga bisa satu sekolah dengan pacarnya, Gaara. Sakura berharap dengan satu sekolah, mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi.

Sakura menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk boneka lumba-lumba pink kesayangannya. Senyum tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi saat tadi Gaara merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Sakura. Juga saat Gaara menggenggam dan mencium tangan Sakura saat Sakura akan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil kalender yang bergambarkan fotonya dengan Gaara. Kalender itu dia desain dan dia cetak sendiri dengan menambahkan fotonya berdua dengan Gaara. Sakura menamai kalender itu dengan kalender cinta. Dia mencatat pada kalender itu setiap hari yang berkesan baginya dengan Gaara. Juga setiap janji-janji kencannya.

Sakura mengambil spidol—yang juga warna pink—dan memberi tanda pada tanggal hari itu dengan bentuk hati. Satu lagi hari bahagianya dengan Gaara.

Sakura yakin—setelah ini pastilah kalender cintanya akan semakin dipenuhi dengan gambar-gambar hati. Karena dia percaya dan berharap hari-harinya setelah ini dengan Gaara akan semakin penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Huaahh... Ini fic Naruto pertamaku. Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan. Saya adalah pengembara yang baru-baru ini aja nyasar di fandom ini. Saya juga baru-baru ini aja suka Naruto. Jadi maaf kalau pengetahuanku masih sedikit. Adakah yang mau membantu? Hehehe...

Gimana pendapat kalian ama fic ini? Apakah sebaiknya _keep or delete_?

Saya mengharapkan reviewnya yaaaaa...


	2. Sakura dan Sasuke

Sahabat adalah salah satu anugerah yang paling indah dalam kehidupan. Sahabat selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Susah maupun senang. Sedih maupun tertawa. Suka maupun duka.

Sahabat sejati tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sahabat sejati selalu menerimamu apa adanya. Sahabat sejati tidak segan-segan menegurmu untuk kesalahanmu. Sahabat sejati memelukmu di setiap badai permasalahanmu.

Sahabat adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau miliki.

**.**

Dedicated for my special bestfriend.

**.**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Hak milik saya hanyalah ide cerita ini.

Rated : T

Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak mereka jika suatu saat mereka harus berpisah. Harapan mereka adalah supaya mereka bisa terus bersama selamanya.

**Love Between Me and You**

**By: Felicia Rena**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like don't read**

**Happy reading!**

******.**  


**#2: Sakura dan Sasuke**

**.  
**

Pagi itu sangat cerah di Konoha. Secerah hati Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi Gaara menjemputnya di rumah Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama. Gaara juga mengantar Sakura sampai ke Aula—tempat dimana para murid baru harus berkumpul untuk pembagian kelas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ya, Gaara-kun," kata Sakura sambil sedikit tersipu.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Aku juga senang bisa mengantarmu," ujar Gaara.

"Eh, aku masuk dulu ya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pembagian kelas sudah akan dimulai," kata Sakura.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku juga harus kembali ke kelas setelah ini," Gaara menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura. "Bye."

"Bye, Gaara-kun." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika Gaara berjalan pergi.

Sakura terus tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Kemudian dengan riang, dia memasuki Aula dan mencari teman-temannya.

"Pagi, Hinata!" Sakura langsung menyergap Hinata dari belakang.

"Waaa—Sakura! Kau mau membuatku jatuh ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Hehehe...Maaf, Hinata," kata Sakura cengengesan.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali, Sakura?

"Oh—ternyata kau tahu juga ya, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huuhhh—Sasuke jahat!" Gerutu Sakura dengan sebal.

"Berisik kau, pinky!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aaaahhh! Sasukeee!" Sakura menarik ujung rambut Sasuke dan sedikit menjambaknya.

"Adduuuhhh! Hei, pinky! Lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Jerit Sasuke.

"Biariinn! Sasuke jahat sama aku! Nih, rasain!" Geram Sakura.

"Sakiitt, pinnky!"

"Waaa, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Teme?" Naruto yang baru datang langsung histeris melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa menunduk malu karena beberapa murid baru lainnya sudah mulai menatap mereka karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Rasain!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus rambut ravennya.

"Awas kau nanti, pinky!" Geram Sasuke.

"Nggak takut! Weeeekkkk!"

"Aduuuhh, sudah dong, Teme, Sakura. Malu tuh dilihatin sama anak-anak lain," ujar Naruto.

"Sasuke duluan tuh!"

"Apa katamu? Kau duluan yang menyerang secara fisik!" Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Kau—"

"Sudah! Cukup kalian semua!" Kali ini Hinata yang ambil suara. Dan jika Hinata sudah bersuara, secara otomatis, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menghentikan apapun perdebatan mereka.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melirik sebal pada Sasuke. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

"Sekarang kalian diam! Lihat tuh, sebentar lagi bakal ada pembagian kelas," kata Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Sakura memasuki kelas barunya dengan sedikit gontai. Semangatnya tadi pagi meredup ketika menerima pembagian kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak sekelas dengan Hinata, Sasuke maupun Naruto. Sakura masuk dikelas X-1, Hinata dikelas X-3, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dikelas X-4.

Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi dia tidak berhasil sekelas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya pernah sekelas dengan Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto pada saat mereka kelas 1 SMP dulu. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka mulai dekat. Tapi setelah mereka naik ke kelas 2 SMP, mereka berpisah kelas. Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang terus sekelas sampai sekarang.

"Huuhh," Sakura menghempaskan diri ke bangkunya sambil menggerutu.

'_Kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto seberuntung itu sih bisa satu kelas terus? Aku kan juga mau satu kelas dengan Hinata,'_ batin Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan sedikit gemuk.

"Ino pig!" Seru Sakura kaget.

"Forehead!"

Sakura melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan merangkul gadis piraang yang bernama Ino itu. Ino pun balas merangkul Sakura.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Paris?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, forehead. Kalau tidak ya mana mungkin aku berada disini sekarang?" Canda Ino.

"Dan kau berada dikelas ini? Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti, bodoh. Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku ada dikelas ini? Lebih baik kan aku cuci mata dikelasku. Siapa tahu ada cowok cakep. Hehehe," gurau Ino.

"Huuhh, kau tidak berubah, pig. Cowok terus yang ada dalam pikiranmu," ujar Sakura.

"Hahaha. Itu yang asyik untuk dipikirkan, Sakura," bela Ino. "Jangan sia-siakan masa SMA-mu."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mencari cowok sekarang, pig," ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau masih normal kan, Saku? Kau tidak—astaga! Kau tidak lesbi kan?" Pekik Ino sambil berjalan mundur dua langkah dari Sakura.

"Enak saja kau, pig! Aku masih normal tahu! Aku juga sudah punya pacar!" Sergah Sakura.

"APA? Kau sudah punya pacar? Tapi dadamu kan rata!" Seru Ino kaget.

"Hei! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan dadaku, Ino! Dan maaf saja jika dadaku rata!" Balas Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena suara keras Ino tadi.

"Oke. Aku hanya kaget saja, ternyata ada juga cowok yang menyukai dada rata sepertimu. Kupikir cowok-cowok suka dengan yang berdada besar," kata Ino.

"Jangan anggap pacarku sama dengan cowok-cowok kebanyakan, Ino," geram Sakura.

"Jadi? Siapa cowok tidak normal itu?" Potong Ino.

"Cowokku normal tahu! Dia sekolah disini juga kok," kata Sakura.

"Oh—aku tahu! Pemuda berambut raven yang tadi mengantarmu ke kelas ini kan?" Tebak Ino.

"Bukaaann! Itu Sasuke. Aku dan dia hanya bersahabat. Pacarku sudah kelas 3 SMA tahu!" Tukas Sakura.

"Lho? Bukan ya? Kupikir dia orangnya. Habis kau kelihatannya akrab sekali dengan pemuda raven itu," kata Ino.

Akrab? Seingat Sakura, sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Sasuke dari Aula sampai ke kelas ini tadi dipenuhi dengan saling _cekcok_ dan perang kata-kata. Apa itu yang dimaksud akrab oleh Ino?

"Lalu? Yang mana pacarmu, forehead? Aku penasaran!"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri, Ino," jawab Sakura.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

**.**

**.**

"Yaahh, sayang ya, Hinata, kita pisah kelas," keluh Sakura saat jam istirahat. Saat itu Sakura, Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan siang di atas atap sekolah. Tadinya Sakura mau mengajak Ino untuk mengenalkannya pada sahabat-sahabat Sakura, tapi Ino lebih memilih makan siang di kantin sekolah. Katanya sih supaya bisa tebar pesona pada kakak-kakak kelas.

Gaara? Pemuda itu juga sedang bersama teman-temannya. Jadi Sakura juga memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama teman-temannya juga.

"Iya, Sakura. Padahal aku berharap kalau kita sekelas. Aku tidak kenal siapapun dikelas baruku," ucap Hinata. Gadis indigo itu memang pada dasarnya pemalu, jadi tidak heran jika dia sedikit kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Nanti juga lama-lama kau akan mengenal mereka semua, Hinata," hibur Naruto.

"Kau sih enak, Naruto. Dari SMP sampai sekarang juga sekelas terus sama Sasuke. Sedangkan aku dan Hinata tidak pernah sekelas lagi sejak kelas 1 SMP dulu," gerutu Sakura.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mengharapkan sekelas terus sama Naruto?" Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aaahh, kau jahat, Teme!" Seru Naruto.

"Apa? Memang kau pikir aku senang sekelas terus denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan _deathglare_-nya.

"Pokoknya kau jahat sekali, Teme!"

"Jangan berisik, Dobe!"

"Sudah...Sudah!" Lerai Sakura sebelum Naruto membalas Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gaya sok ngambek.

"Eh iya, Sasuke, nanti aku pulang dengan Gaara lagi ya," kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mau mampir ya, Saku?" Tebak Naruto.

"Ahahahaha...Kau tau saja sih, Naruto," ujar Sakura.

"Seperti biasa jika kau pulang dengan Gaara kan?" Timpal Hinata.

"Aku kan ingin kencan dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Seragam SMA ini membuat kita kelihatan lebih dewasa tahu!" Elak Sakura.

"Iya. Iya. Tapi kedewasaan tidak dilihat dari pakaian kita lho, Sakura," kata Hinata bijak.

"Hehehe...Iya, Hina. Aku tahu kok. Tapi, biasalah, kata orang cinta itu bisa membuat kita lebih dewasa," kata Sakura.

"Haaahh, aku iri deh, Saku. Enaknya kalau punya pacar ya," keluh Naruto.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar, Naru," ujar Sakura sambil melirik Hinata yang memerah malu.

"Huh, lihat saja nanti, Saku. Aku juga pasti bisa punya pacar," kata Naruto.

"Yayaya, kutunggu, Naru," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir. "Loh, mana sosisku?"

Sakura memandang bingung bekal makanannya. Sosis yang tadinya ada di atas nasi itu lenyap. Padahal Sakura belum memakannya.

"Tidak mungkin kabur terbawa angin kan?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan sosis ke dalam mulutnya. "Aaaaahhh! Sasuke jeleeekk! Itu sosisku!"

Terlambat! Sosis itu sudah masuk ke tempat peristirahatannya di dalam perut Sasuke. Sakura menggeram dan menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Sakit, bodoh!"

"Itu sosisku, jelek!" Geram Sakura.

"Aku masih lapar," kata Sasuke.

"Bilang dong kalau mau minta! Asal ambil saja. Aku kan juga mau," kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kalau kuminta kau akan memberikannya?"

"Jelas tidak!"

"Tuh kan? _Aku tahu_ kalau kau sangat suka sosis."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengambilnya begitu saja, Sasuke. Itu namanya mencuri," ujar Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Daripada kau! Kalau kuminta, kau pasti tidak akan memberikannya kan? Itu namanya pelit, Sakura," balas Sasuke.

"Pencuri sosis!"

"Pinky pelit!"

"Pencuri jelek!"

"Kalau pencurinya tampan, bisa-bisa kau jatuh hati, bodoh!"

"Tentu tidak! Kan aku sudah punya Gaara yang tampan!" Bantah Sakura.

"Oh—jadi Gaara itu pencuri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan _innocent_.

"Bukan begitu! Dasar jelek!"

"Kalau aku tampan, kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku, pinky!" Tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku juga tidak!"

"Ya sudah!"

"Ya sudah!"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa melongo mendengarkan kedua sahabat mereka itu beradu. Seperti biasa, jika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai bertengkar, Naruto akan mengkeret dan semakin mendekat pada Hinata untuk mencari perlindungan. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada Harry Potter , eh, sapu terbang lewat. Atau mungkin ufo, eh, piring terbang melayang.

Biasanya Hinata-lah yang bisa meredam suasana panas dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, Hinata sedang malas memotong argumen panjang dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Lagipula, Hinata merasa sayang pada bekalnya. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan sisa jam istirahat dengan melanjutkan memakan bekalnya, daripada membuang waktu dengan melerai Sasuke dan Sakura.

KRIIIIIINGG!

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah selesai. Naruto dan Hinata membereskan kotak bekal mereka yang isinya sudah berpindah dengan aman kedalam perut masing-masing. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama saling mendelik ke arah yang lain.

"Lihat itu, Sasuke! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak sempat melanjutkan makan siangku!" Seru Sakura.

"Apaan sih! Ini kan salahmu! Cuma gara-gara sosis saja sampai dipermasalahkan. Lihat akibatnya!" Sasuke tetap tidak mau disalahkan.

"Tapi kan aku paling suka sosis!"

"Makanya lain kali bawa lebih banyak!"

"Makanya lain kali bawa sendiri!"

"Aaaahh, sudah, Teme! Kita masuk kelas!" Dengan keberanian terakhirnya, Naruto menyeret Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kemana saja, Gaara-kun," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau mau apa?"

"Mmm, terserah Gaara-kun saja," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau mau burger?" Ajak Gaara.

"Ya. Aku mau," ujar Sakura.

Gaara meraih tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya menuju restourant burger yang ada di seberang jalan. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, tapi hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ehmm, cheese burger."

"Cheese burger dua," kata Gaara pada pelayan disana.

"Minumnya?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Lemon tea," jawab Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian berkata pada pelayan itu, "Dua."

"Baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar," kata pelayan itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Kau suka lemon tea? Sepertinya kau selalu memesannya setiap kali kita pergi makan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Ehm—aku tidak suka soda. Dan dari dulu juga aku terbiasa minum lemon tea, jadi ya kebiasaan saja. Tapi aku lebih suka air putih," kata Sakura.

"Sepertinya masih banyak hal yang _tidak_ _kuketahu_i tentangmu ya, Sakura?" Ucap Gaara dengan senyum samar.

"Apa?—Yah, nanti lama-lama juga kita akan saling mengenal luar dalam kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja, Sakura," kata Gaara lembut. "Aku ingin sekali bisa lebih mengenalmu, jadi sering-seringlah bercerita tentang dirimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga ingin mengenal Gaara-kun lebih jauh lagi," ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita memang harus lebih sering bertukar cerita ya," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan riang.

Siang itu dilewati oleh Sakura dan Gaara dengan berbagai macam cerita yang bisa mengenalkan diri mereka lebih jauh pada pasangan mereka. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, selalu ada bagian-bagian yang mereka coba untuk sembunyikan. Bagian-bagian buruk mereka. Sempurna—itu predikat yang ingin mereka dapatkan dari pasangan mereka. Dengan menutupi ketidaksempurnaan mereka.

**.**

**To be continue...**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Maafkan keterlambatan yang amat sangat untuk chapter 2 ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya diusahakan untuk tidak selama ini. Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Sepertinya masih kurang bisa ditangkap ya seperti apa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura? Aku menerima kritik dan saran kalian asalkan membangun...:)

Revieww yaaa...^^


End file.
